1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tricycle crank structure, in particular to a crank structure that is capable of a quick release.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional tricycle crank structure has the crank directly mounted to a front wheel with pedals thereon for a toddler to ride. However, before the toddler learns how to ride the pedals, he/she usually pushes the tricycle with his/her feet on the ground to move. During the time, the crank will keep turning the pedals, which may hit the toddler's feet. Thus a design was derived to make the tricycle without cranks and pedals.
After couple weeks, when the toddler is ready to ride the tricycle, the tricycle has to be modified to mount the crank and pedal back to its wheel. This increases the cost of the tricycle and is also complicated.